Let's Have a colour fight! An Angels in japan Substory
by Angel of the Quill
Summary: Written for a head canon request by Brilexa. Just a bit of fun with my favourite bidders and the Indian festival of colours: Holi. I hope you like it! PLEASE leave a review!


Let's have a colour fight!

A kissed By the Baddest Bidder headcanon, Angels in Japan substory

Soryu Oh X Angel

Bit of spring fun, based on the Indian festival of Holi! :)

For the WONDERFUL Brilexa! Hope you feel better soon. This one's to cheer you up! ;) For new readers: check out 'Angels in Japan' by seductiveangelofdeath on , for the backstory on Angel and Soryu.

Love M xxx

Angel all but skipped into the penthouse lounge, looking wickedly delighted about something.

'Uh oh.' Mamoru was the first one to notice her unusually cheery mood. 'You're up to something kid, and whatever it is I don't want to be dragged into it.' He protested as the wicked gleam in her eyes flashed at him.

'Come on Kishi, this is going to be fun!' She laughed at his alarmed expression.

'What's going on?' Ota asked warily, 'Why did you call us all to the penthouse?'

'Wait! Is everyone here?' She scanned the room quickly to ascertain all her friends were there. 'Good! I've got a surprise lined up for you and I can't wait till you find out. You're going to need white clothes- but something you wouldn't mind getting ruined. This is going to be awesome!' She clapped her hands delightedly together as the others stared at her in confusion.

'Angel, can you slow down and actually let us know what's going on in that head of yours?' Eisuke frowned at her.

'Right, sorry. Ok, here's the deal. I've got a surprise for you tomorrow and I'm revealing no part of it, except that you need to be dressed in white and prepared to get the clothes a bit messy. Also tunics tops and loose trousers are preferable- I think you might find it a bit more comfortable.' Angel explained solemnly, not clearing up their confusion at all.

'Just what exactly are you up to? Come on, tell us. Pretty please?' Baba pleaded batting his eyelashes persuasively. He took her hand and was about to press a kiss on it when Soryu immediately stepped up with a fierce, protective expression on his face. Baba backed of hastily, eyeing the breast pocket where Soryu kept his gun with caution. Angel giggled at that and said:

'Nope! You're not getting it out of me that easily. Wait and see- I promise you'll enjoy it.'

The next morning, all four of them stood waiting in the lounge, wondering what on earth Angel was about to drag them into. Mamoru stood looking as carelessly casual as ever, dressed in his usual jeans and a loose white top. Ota and Baba had followed Angel's instructions and where dressed in matching long white tunic tops with loose trousers, while Eisuke stood with a sultry look next to them wearing an expensive looking white shirt and dress trousers, a gold watch gleaming on his wrist.

Angel bounced in, dragging a wary-looking Soryu, dressed in an Indian _kurta_ behind her. She was wearing some sort of Indian dress: a _salwar kameez._ She was wearing a long, white, beautifully embroidered tunic with the only dash of colour a bright orange scarf that flowed around her neck. She looked a vision in white and Soryu almost forgot about everyone else there, mesmerized by the radiant glow she was exuding. She'd been generally happier and more cheerful since they'd returned from their trip to visit her parents in England, but today she looked as excited as a five year old.

'Come on! Let's go.' She all but bounced into the penthouse elevator. Baba looked as excited as she did and her enthusiasm was even beginning to rub off on the others.

'The things we do for you, kid.' Mamoru grumbled, watching her fondly as they followed her into the elevator.

A lengthy drive later, they pulled up in Yokahama, where there was a huge gathering of people outside a large, outdoor party-area/ field. A giant arching entryway had the words "Holi Festival 2015" written on it.

'What on earth-?' Soryu began, but before he could finish his sentence his girlfriend was gone. She'd disappeared into the writhing crowd, leaving them huddled together, cautiously trying to figure out what was going on.

'What is "Holi"?' Eisuke wondered aloud.

'Not a clue.' Baba sang cheerfully.

'What are you so damn happy about?' Kishi growled.

'Well, unlike you sour lot, _I've_ noticed that there's a festival going on and there are so many pretty girls here!'

'Forget the girls- look at the decorations! It's amazing: so artistic!' Ota exclaimed joyfully, watching in amazement as the preparation commenced. There were lines of tempting looking trays with mountains of powder in every different colour conceivable.

'What's it all for?' Ota wondered aloud.

'For this.'

Angel had reappeared suddenly and ran past them, smearing something on their cheeks as she flew by, until she finally got to Soryu whose face she grasped with both hands, leaving bright orange imprints, and kissed him full on the lips.

'Happy Holi!' She exclaimed, throwing the rest of the orange powder in her fist all over them. They froze, looking shocked as hell as the colour settled over them. Baba was the first one to respond.

'What's "Holi"?'

'Holi is the Indian festival of colours. It's a way to welcome spring. Anyway, it's basically a huge play fight where you throw colours and water on each other and generally have a good time. Also, beware of what you drink because it's a Holi tradition to mix _bhang_ in the drinks, which _will_ get you high. I mean it's funny as hell to watch but I thought I'd warn you before you end up… well you know, trying to kiss a tree or something.' She giggled at the thought.

The guys' jaws dropped in shock.

'A colour fight?' Hell yeah! I've been training for this my whole life!' Ota whooped, racing towards the colours.

'There's no way, at _all_, that you're going to get me to play this stupid game, kid.' Mamoru huffed, trying to brush the colour off his jeans. He ended up smearing the orange all over them and eventually gave up with an annoyed huff.

'Really, Mamo?' She asked slyly, before challenging: 'Are you _sure_ you don't want revenge for what I did to you guys. If you want to try and put colour on _me_, then you're going to have to catch me first!' She raced off in the same direction as Ota, grabbing a handful of purple powder, before disappearing into the growing crowd of people.

Soryu looked around in slight dismay. His face was bright orange and he knew that it could only get worse. Suddenly before he could follow Angel, Eisuke turned to him with a laugh.

'Come on, Soryu. This'll be just like those snowball fights we used to have back in England, remember? Only, more colourful.' The joy and laughter of the colourful festival was infectious and even Soryu was beginning to feel it. They headed over to the colour stalls and before long Soryu was furiously chasing after Eisuke, trying to douse him with a packet of green powder as revenge for the blue coating his neck and chest. Angel and Eisuke took turns in baiting him, the other attacking as soon as he began to chase one, so he couldn't get his hands on either of them. Colours were flying and the crowd of people looked like a rainbow had burst over them. Ota tried to fight "artistically" at first, carefully picking and choosing which colours to throw on his friends, but eventually they all ended up so messy that you could barely distinguish one colour from the other. Even Mamoru ended up joining in, rubbing Ota's head messily, turning the dishwater blonde into a shocking pink. Angel couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun at Holi. By the end of the day, they were exhausted and Angel was so covered in coloured powder that every step she took left a trail of colour behind. The five bidders had gotten their revenge on her for throwing colour on them by pinning her down and using her as target practice by chucking fistfuls of powder and water bombs at her. Thankfully it was a hot day and they dried off pretty soon. As they walked to a nearby hotel they laughed and happily chatted about the fantastic day they'd had. Angel couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Soryu look so happy: he'd been really stressed recently over some conflict with a rival mob and this day had been just the thing to take his mind off it.

'Did you have fun?' Angel asked, shyly taking his hand. They slowed down and let the others walk ahead, so they could have a moment to talk.

'I really enjoyed today. It's not really something I do often, but you bring out all kinds of different sides in me. What is it about you, woman, that makes me make such a complete fool out of myself in front of you?' He wondered, half to himself.

'I think you're wonderful, Soryu. And it's not foolish to allow yourself to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. Anyway, I'm glad you had fun- you've been so worked up lately. And you got to find out a little bit more about my religion too.' She smiled fondly at him. 'I love you, Soryu.' She gently leant against him as they walked hand in hand. Soryu was silent, for a moment, watching the bleeding sun setting in the horizon.

'I love you too, Angel.' He whispered, so quietly she almost missed it. And it was true. He'd never thought that he'd be able to feel this way with someone and at first he was constantly terrified it wouldn't last. But after so many amazing months with her, he wondered _'Maybe, just maybe, this time, it'll last. I won't lose her. Ever.'_ He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist as they rejoined the others, hearts full of happiness and a peace that Soryu hoped would last.


End file.
